


Bonds

by Zoisitechan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't need a fix-it canon already fixed everything, Drabble, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Thanks Capcom, Vergil's back bitches, it's been 84 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: Post-game.Heavy spoilers for DMC5.





	Bonds

Vergil.

Eva named him like the Latin poet who, in the Inferno, accompanied Dante all the way through Hell as a guide, also in the spiritual sense: Virgil incarnated all the noble virtues of the perfect Roman, he represented reason, wisdom.

Vergil doesn't feel at all like a guide these days, though. Not even to himself.

Since he returned along with his brother from the Underworld - having destroyed the Qliphoth and sealed the Gate - and back to the human world, he feels quite lost. He doesn't show, of course.

But he had forgotten how to live among people or better to say he never exactly figured out how to. In his younger years he repeated himself that he wasn't interested, he loathed humanity and he had absolutely neither desire nor need to fit in, yet being a part of the mankind had its perks even to someone like him.

Literature, for example. Poetry. There're no books in Hell. William Blake taught him concepts like «If the doors of perception were cleansed, every thing would appear to man as it is, infinite». There was something paramount in it, a glory he recognized as relatable, as the son of a legendary demon who craved to be king.

Maybe to cut a long story short, he was just a deluded teenager back in time, he now reconsiders. He was wounded, resentful. Bitter. Alone. Maybe his unspeakable yearning for love and protection leaded him to seek the perfect opposite, all those years. Now he's determined to stand down. His lust for power peaked to an impossible level. Taking his own son's arm. Splitting himself in two, V and Urizen. That was too overworked, even for him.

As Dante would put it, now power can go screw itself.

So Vergil sits there, a bit awkwardly among these people who are related to him, both biologically and spiritually (but he still has to truly understand _bonds_ , he's working on it), and he seeks refuge in his book, the one with the large V engraved on the leather.

Nero tries to ask him random questions sometimes. He looks so fascinated by his father he doesn't even try to hide it, even if Nico makes fun of him telling that's the behaviour of a little boy. But Nero doesn't seem to care." _Wanna catch up for all those years, dad_?" his puppy eyes seem to tell him constantly.  


And Vergil tries to oblige, even if that's not like him... or maybe yes, it is. Maybe feeling wanted was everything he ever sought. 

 

 


End file.
